Distraction
by xNiaChii
Summary: Reed has to distract Victor until Sue and Johnny get rid of the doombot. Victor x Reed Episode: Out Of Time Warning: dub/con, bordering on non/con (depends on how you look at it), mentions of drugs


Reed stood outside Doom's office with Sue and Johnny by his side. The doombot they've been looking for has disappeared somewhere in proximity, searching its target.

"It has to be near," Johnny exclaimed. "We have to find it before it gets to Victor."

"Johnny is right," Sue added "If the doombot succeeds the future will be in Doom's hands."

"I know," said Reed. "Listen, I will distract Victor, so he won't expose himself to the robot while the two of you get rid of it."

"Are you sure?" Asked Johnny. "Those bots can be pretty pesky. How will you distract him for that long?"

"Just leave it to me," Reed reassured him. "Go!"

Johnny and Sue looked at each other before nodding and left in pursue of the doombot. Reed was left by himself in front of the large door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Victor's annoyed voice could be heard from inside. "Who is it? What do you want? I am very busy."

"It's me, Reed. Can I enter?"

"Richards…" Doom's voice grew deeper. "Please, come on in."

Reed pushed open the door and stepped into the lab. Victor stood by one of his computers with a briefcase on the counter. His light green eyes glimmered at the sight of his colleague.

"To what do I owe this visit, Richards? Are you done preparing everything for the flight?"

"Oh, it's all ready," Reed said and walked to one of the large screens in the lab. He could feel Doom's burning gaze follow his every movement. "I just come to check up on you. To see if you need anything."

He leaned forward until his elbows hit the desk before him and prepped himself on them, bending over. "These new researches you've been doing lately are truly fascinating," Reed continued, looking at the scree above. "I never thought about-"

He got abruptly interrupted by Victor's hands slamming down on the table, on each side of his hips. Reed jumped from the shook and his back hit Doom's chest. He couldn't even hear the other man approaching and now he was trapped between the wooden desk and his former college mate.

Victor's hot breath tickled his neck, making him shiver. "V-victor," he spoke with a shaky voice. "What are you doing?"

The taller man lowered his head until his lips connected with Reed's exposed neck. Reed could feel the dark smile pressed against his skin. "Have I ever told you, Richards…" Doom started, taking his hands off the table to stroke the shorter man's hips. "How good this suit looks on you? It really brings out every curve of your body." He emphasized his words by allowing one hand to slowly travel lower and grope the man's ass.

Reed squeaked and shuddered at the contact. "Nngh… s-stop it, Victor," he gasped weakly. He was well aware of the attraction the other man had for him and it was a perfect way to distract him with even if he had to suffer a bit of humiliation. He could just hope Sue and Johnny completed their mission as soon as possible.

Doom's hands felt their way upward and spread all over Reed's chest and stomach, feeling the well-toned muscles. "Honestly, Richards… you come by yourself in my lab and you don't even bother to cover your body up with a coat. Is it just to tempt me?" Victor asked and lazily ran his tongue along the pulse on Reed's neck.

"Aah…" Reed shivered in Doom's arms. "Victor, no… I didn't… ahh, let go."

"Do you have any idea how many years I've resisted this?" Victor asked, while his fingers found the other man's nipple under the suit and brushed against it gently.

Reed moaned as his body jerked at the jolt of pleasure, trying to get away from the touch. "N-not… not there," he hissed and pressed further against Victor.

"Sensitive?" Doom asked. "Good to know." He continued to press light kisses along Reed's neck but soon decided he is interested in something else. He lifted his head up to Reed's earlobe and gave it a quick lick. "Why don't you turn around for me?" he whispered.

Reed shuddered in place and obeyed, slowly turning around to come face-to-face with the other man. He blushed and looked away. Victor smirked at the cute behavior, kissing Richard's cheek and along his jaw. He tried to reach his lips but every time he got close enough Reed moved his head to avoid being kissed.

"Stop, Victor," he pleaded. "Please, let me go."

"Oh?" Doom grinned. "But you came here. And I am not stopping you from leaving. You can push me away and walk right out if you so wish."

_You have no idea how badly I want to do that,_ Reed thought. _But I can't do that yet unfortunately._

Suddenly, a loud noise exploded on the rooftop. It caught the attention of both men and they looked at the door. Reed knew immediately what caused it while Victor seemed a bit perplexed. He kept starring towards the exit wide-eyed and Reed feared he might just go out to check it out and be attacked by the doombot in the process.

"What was that noise?" Victor asked and was about to walk away from Reed.

In panic, the soon-to-be Mr. Fantastic grabbed his colleague's collar and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. Victor stared directly into his fellow scientist's eyes, shocked by the action. The shock lasted shortly, however, as the softness of Reed's lips quickly shifted his focus on the man in his possession.

Keeping their lips sealed together, Reed felt Victor's arms wrap around his waist. He winced at the contact and moaned into the kiss. Doom took this opportunity to slyly sneak his tongue inside Reed's mouth, much to the discomfort of the other, and began to thoughtfully explore it.

Reed figured he had no choice if he wanted to buy enough time for his team mates, and reluctantly returned the kiss, thought to a much less aggressive extent. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders and allowed him to take control of the situation. This led to Victor backing Reed further down onto the desk, until he was sprawled over it completely with Doom laying on top of him.

The deep, lust-filled kiss continued, with Reed making small, muffled sounds that Doom devoured with his mouth. To make sure Victor was as distracted as possible, Reed wrapped his legs around Victor's waist, pulling him closer. He could feel how hard his colleague was already, which made Reed very nervous.

After a couple of minutes of just enjoying how sweet Reed tasted, Victor leaned back and looked at his prey with lust-filled eyes. Reed was backed against the table panting, his cheeks red, hair messy and eyes hazy with pleasure. He was a complete hot mess and the taller man simply could not look away from his face.

Reed looked back at him with a weak smile to make sure Victor's attention was all no him. Not that it was difficult to achieve.

What Reed was not expecting was a distraction of his own. The corner of his eye spotted a small window across the lab right bellow the ceiling and he could catch a glimpse of the fight between Sue and the spider-like doombot that was looking for Victor.

_Shit, they are not done yet,_ Reed thought and began to stress. He wanted to keep looking at the fight too see what was happening, but he couldn't forget that Victor's eyes were still locked on him. If Victor noticed his attention was directed elsewhere, he could turn to that direction and notice the fight himself. He had to get the other man to stop looking into his eyes.

An idea popped into his head. He grabbed the zipper at the neck of his suit and began to pull it down very slowly and very teasingly. As the fabric came apart, more of his tan skin became exposed. Predictably, Victor's eyes followed the trail of the parting material as his predatory smile grew into an ominously giddy grin.

While Doom was distracted with devouring Reed's figure with his gaze, the soon to be Mr. Fantastic took this opportunity to look outside the small window. He could see Sue throwing her force fields at the spider-like robot to hopefully slice it in half but the doombot was very resilient. Johnny on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. That made Reed worry. Was the kid okay?

"Richards," came Victor's voice.

Reed panicked and quickly looked back at Doom. He could see his eyes still glued to his body. He was not looking at his face.

_Did… did he see me looking outside?_ Reed wondered.

"Let me ask you a question" his captor continued. "Why did you really come here?"

_Shit._ "I, uh…" Reed started, desperately thinking of something credible to say. The worry he felt for Johnny, the anticipation, the arousal that gripped his body and the general predicament he found himself in did not allow him to think clearly, however. "I… I don't know," he breathed out eventually. _Shit, he knows._

To his surprise, Victor looked happy with his answer. "So, you don't know why you came here? Was it a decision you just made spontaneously?"

"Y-yes," Reed said, with a shaky voice.

Doom lifted his gaze, looking directly into his eyes. "Excellent!" he said and smirked. "My plan worked perfectly then."

Reed went pale. He did not even dare to ask what that meant.

To his dread, however, Victor proceeded with an explanation anyway. "Do you remember that coffee I brought to you this morning? In your lab, while you were running some tests for today's flight."

Reed did not answer but he remembered perfectly.

"Well, let's just say… I put a little something in it. A little something that would make you seek me out on your own."

"You… you put drugs in my drink," Reed realized, his blood freezing.

"Something like that. I just gave you a small dose of… let's say an aphrodisiac with a few altercations. Its effect is what made you come here and act like a cute kitten in heat just for me."

Reed was not sure what to say or how react. He remembered the coffee Victor brought him perfectly but… the thing was… he never drank it. By the time his work was over the coffee had gotten so cold he just poured it in the sink and made a new one. He never took a single sip of the drugged beverage Doom gave him.

"Do you want to know the best part?" Victor continued, pulling him out of his thoughts. "The drug was designed in a way to wipe your memory clean from the time it took effect until it wears off. In other words, once I've done with you whatever I wanted, you'll fall asleep for a couple of minutes and not remember anything that happened between us."

_No…_ The world dulled in front of Reed's eyes. _Shit, shit, shit._

Doom's hand grabbed each side of the parted suit and pulled it further apart, baring Reed's chest.

_Sue… Johnny…_ Reed begged in his mind. _Please, you have to hurry._

Victor licked his lips and bent down to capture a hardened nipple into his mouth. A sharp spark of pleasure shot through Reed as he arched his back and squirmed, his body trying to resist the overwhelming sensation. "Victor stop -AH- no…," he mewled helplessly. Doom circled the small bud with his tongue, feeling it grow even stiffer. His fingers made their way to the other nipple and began to roll it in a tantalizing pattern.

Reed grabbed at Doom's forearms and desperately clang to them, unsure whether he should push him away or encourage him to continue. Soon, his body began to act on his own, moving in sink with Victor's teasing and even pushing further into his touches. His mind on the other hand, became so foggy from the pleasure he had no idea what was happening at that point. All he could do was lay there at the mercy of his captor while desperately shuddering and moaning.

"E-enough, V…Victor, please," he finally managed. "I… I can't… take this anymore."

Doom lifted his head to look at him but substituted his tongue with his other hand and continued play with both nipples with his fingers. "You look so cute like that, Richards. So sexy."

Reed threw his head back and covered his mouth as Victor pinched the erect nubs at the same time, sending a sharp spark of pleasure down his spine. Victor chuckled at the reaction and decided to show some mercy, removing his hands away from his captive's chest. Watching the man come undone before him was a satisfying enough sight.

He noted how hard Reed has gotten from all the teasing he had done to his body and Victor was barely holding himself back at that point as well. It was about time to get this over with. Doom was hoping to play with Richards for a bit longer and truly savor the moment, but he couldn't deny that his need for release was becoming overwhelming too.

He grabbed Reed's hips and flipped him onto his stomach with one swift motion. He sudden maneuver seemed to snap Reed out of his haze as he began to panic again and struggle weakly. "Ugh, Victor… this… this has gone too far. Y-you can stop now, okay?"

Victor ignored him and pulled the top half of his suit off his shoulders, barring his muscular back and biding his arms to his body in the process.

"Relax, Richards." Victor bend down and placed a soft kiss between Reed's shoulder blades. "I will be kind enough to make this pleasurable for you too. After all, hearing your mewls of delight is just a much too beautiful treat to pass on. So, don't worry. And besides, you will remember none of what happened after I am done with you."

His other hand traveled to the bottom part of Reed's suit and pulled it down just far enough to bare his ass. Reed whimpered in response and tried to wriggle away but Doom pressed a hand down on his back to keep him in place.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it,_ Reed cursed as he realized that was no getting out of this. He was fine with Victor getting to grope him for a little while for a distraction but getting fucked by the man was something he hoped to avoid.

He heard Doom open a drawer and reach into it, pulling out a small tube. He popped it open and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. Without warning he pushed one finger inside Reed's body.

"AH!" Reed yelped and tried to thrash himself out Victor's grasp, but the other scientist pinned him back down with his free hand.

"I suggest you relax your muscles, Richards," Victor warned him. "Otherwise this is going to hurt."

After inserting two more fingers inside and making sure Richards was prepared to take him, Victor lubricated his cock as well pressed it against the other man's entrance. He grabbed Reed's hip with one hand and curled the other into Reed's hair to pull head up, arching his back in the process.

"Now Richards," Victor whispered into his ear. "Don't hold you voice back. I want to hear all the sounds I am about to force out of you."

"Victor…" Reed whimpered. "You can still stop this."

"No. I'm afraid not." That said, Victor pushed his cock inside Reed with one motion and groaned quietly as the sensation.

Reed on the other hand was a panting, shivery mess once more. "V-Victor… ahh… AAHH!"

The villain took a few moments to just appreciate the way Richards felt around him "Heh, you are tight… Reed," he said, trying to keep his voice as composed as possible in that situation. Reed was shaking and began to whimper quietly, prompting Victor to place a gentle kiss behind his ear and pushing his head back onto the table.

He started to move in sharp, fast trusts, his impatience not allowing him to enjoy the moment any longer. He figured neither of them is going to last very long so he decided to make it quick. He changed the angle of his trusts until Richards's moans got louder and his back arched in pleasure. He kept pressing that precise spot inside the body beneath him.

"A-ahhh… Victor… there, r-right there…," Reed babbled incoherently as he felt his climax build up at the base of his spine. It didn't take long before he came all over the table has was laying on. His body tightened around Victor's cock and in a couple more trusts he came inside Reed's body as well. Victor grunted quietly, staying mostly as composed as ever, and leaned over until his nose brushed against Reed's messy hair.

"Mmmm, you smell good, Richards," Doom groaned and placed a quick kiss on the top of the other man's head. Reed was still panting heavily, engulfed in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Victor stood up straight and pulling his softened member out. "Heh, you are all filled up with my come, Richards," he sneered and reached in the open drawer. "We can't have that spilling around now can we." He pulled out a butt plug and covered it thickly with lube. "I know I said you'd remember nothing of these events but… this might give it away." He shoved the plug inside Reed in one motion, making the other man wince. "But it matters not. The flight is scheduled to depart in less than one hour and I doubt that after my altercations you and your team will survive anyway."

Reed was still breathing heavily on the desk, too weak to reply, as he felt Doom pull up his pants and the rest of his suit until he was fully clothed again. "You should be falling asleep anytime now," Victor continued and helped him sit up, pushing the plug further in. "I'll take you outside. The effects of the drug should wear off in about ten minutes. Make sure you wash yourself before departure."

Victor picked him up while Reed pretended, he had already fallen asleep. The sunlight stung at his eyelids once the were outside and he felt Doom place him on the ground next to the door with his back against the wall, before he walked off in an unknown direction.

After he made sure Victor had disappeared, Reed pulled himself up painfully, his body stiff and sore. He tried to comprehend everything that just happened but before he could even get his mind to work properly Sue and Johnny arrived from the top of the roof to meet him.

"Done," Sue said triumphantly. "We got rid of the thing."

"What happened to you, Reed?" Johnny asked him. "You look terrible."

Reed tried to step away from the wall, but his legs gave in and he stumbled forward. Johnny caught him at the last moment with Sue quickly helping him. "What's wrong, Reed? What has Doom done to you?"

The scientist wasn't sure what to tell them, but he definitely had no intention to ever admit what had happened on that day. "I…," he managed. "I think I need a shower."


End file.
